10 song drabbly things
by thatpotterfreak
Summary: shows include mentalist, castle, bones, SVU NCIS, but highly dominated by rigspelt and the mentalist, duh, its me. rigspelt, jisbon, caskett, B&B mcabby E&O. this is my excuse for not updating my other stories.


**Disclaimer: don't own the songs or the shows**

**A/N I was bored and couldn't be bothered updating, yes, I know, I am slack. My first time doing something like this, it was fun =] they are to my 5 fav shows, but rigspelt dominate.**

Bones/Castle/Mentalist/NCIS/SVU song fics, got the length of the song to write it

Bubbly colbie callait mentalist

Jane lay on his couch. He looked at the clock, 3.37 it read. His insomnia taking his body into a land where sleep didn't exist. He tried to think of things that would help him sleep. Of course the first thing to come to his mind was Teresa Lisbon. Oh how he loved her, but he was married to a ghost, he had to avenge their deaths by killing red john, he couldn't let himself fall in love with another woman, but he couldn't help it, he loved her, Teresa Lisbon had stolen his heart.

Miniature disasters KT tunstill castle

Kate Beckett was not someone to mess around with. She was straight to the point style cop. But of course, that wasn't going to last forever. The day Rick Castle came into her life, it was altered drastically. It might not of seemed catastrophic, but a miniature disaster was indeed still a disaster. He was irritating, immature and just plain annoying. So why did she think that she was in love with him? It wasn't fair. She didn't want to love him, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

Don't lie black eyed peas mentalist

He didn't want to lie to her, he still loved her, even after what they had all been through, the ultimatum, the break up, the 'Tiffany' it wasn't fair on her. Maybe trying to make her jealous wasn't such a good idea. When she had found out what he had done, the look on her face was enough to break his own heart, at the same time that hers did. He knew that he shouldn't have lied, but he wanted her back so bad, now he was never going to get her again, not now, not ever, why would she want him back anyway? He felt like the biggest ass ever, and he knew that he was. He had tried to be a good guy, he was, until Hightower. Wayne Rigsby felt like he didn't deserve Grace Van Pelt.

Open your eyes snow patrol SVU

She couldn't believe what she saw. Elliot Stabler was not one to fall easily, he was always so careful, but the bullet had been fired, and had hit him, where his bulletproof vest didn't cover him. She should have gotten to him earlier, he couldn't die, no, she couldn't lose him, she loved him. _Open your eyes El, just do it, please El, you have to, I can't live without you_ she thought. She couldn't lose her best friend, the man she loved. He was a father, a husband, a partner, a damn good cop, who she refused to let die in the line of duty. She bent down to him, placed pressure on the wound and begged for him to give he some sign that he was going to make it. _Come on El, something, anything, just show me you are ok_ she pushed on his heart, trying to get him going again. He looked to her, opened his eyes, 'I love you, Liv'

So what pink NCIS

Abby turned up the music even louder, if that was possible. She did not need Timothy McGee, no matter how much she nay ant him, he had treated her wrong. She did not need him, she did not love him. Those last few months no longer exist to her. He had been the one to never be available to see her, not her, she had done nothing, she didn't need him, she could survive without him, she had done it before, she can do it again, so why did it feel as if she needed him?

Listen to your heart DHT mentalist

He loved her, she knew that, he had loved her since the first moment he had met her, all she had to say was her name, and he was head over heels in love with her. The ultimatum had been unfair, the job or the relationship. She wanted both, but couldn't have both. Did she dare say the words to him and break his heart? Her heart knew what it wanted, but her brain refused to listen. She loved him, that was for sure, but did she love him enough to let him go?

I want you to want me cheap trick bones

He wanted her, he needed her, he loved her, all he needed was for her to do the same thing. Booth loved her, and had for years, when she had left to Guatemala, he had broken down inside, Bones was his life, and without her, he was dead, just another dead body to her. Deep down, he knew she loved him back, that kiss, all those years ago, that had to mean something to her. He took a deep breath as he walked into the Jeffersonian and into her lab

'Bones?' he said

'Yes Booth?' she replied

'I love you' he said, and kissed her with all the love he had for her that had built up over the years.

Time of your life (good riddance) green day mentalist

She felt his eyes on her as she walked out of the bullpen, tears running down her face. She didn't want to do what she did, she still loved him, she didn't want to leave him, but he knew that they had no choice. _I know who I am_ she had said, that was a lie, now without him, she had no idea.

Heaven DJ Sammy mentalist

He couldn't believe it, Grace Van Pelt loved him back. He saw her sleeping figure in his arms as she lay there in his bed. How did he get so lucky? Now that he had her, he couldn't lose her, and the fact that those CBI rules were there wasn't about to stop him. He could lie like this forever, just the two of them, forever and ever. She meant the world to him, to lose her was like to stop living. Her fireiy red hair, copper eyes, sweet smile, for it to go away would be torture, now that he had her, he was never going to let her go, that much, he knew for sure.

You found me the fray mentalist

Lisbon burst through the doors, gun at the ready. Winding through corridors, she had the feeling that she was already too late, but she couldn't be. She thought, _dammit Jane, once, just once could you listen to me_. she rounded the corner, and the first thing she saw was the smiley face on the wall, drawn in red blood. She dared to look down, and saw a woman's body, cut up red john style. She searched for Jane, and saw his near lifeless body. She found him alright, but was she just a little late?

'Lisbon' he said

'Jane'

'I know who he is'

And with that he smiled and pointed to the third body, the body of red john

'I swear Lisbon, it was self defence, I hit him on the head, I didn't mean to kill him' he said with a grin

Lisbon wasn't sure whether to kiss him or hurt him, so she did both.


End file.
